


Virgin Dread Wolf - The Headcanon Behind the Tag Explained

by LoveHatesYou



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Headcanons, Gen, Virgin Dread Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHatesYou/pseuds/LoveHatesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deeper look into the reason why I believe Solas is less experienced than some of his suggestive dialog implies. "Getting you into bed is just an enjoyable side benefit." Solas, I don't think that means what you think it mean, silly wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Dread Wolf - The Headcanon Behind the Tag Explained

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, this is my own interpretation of the events and dialog that takes place between Solas and Lavellan throughout Dragon Age: Inquisition and it is not meant to put down the fanworks or headcanons of anyone else. It's just that I will likely be using these ideas in my own writing, and I feel like it deserves a little corner of its own to be fully explained. As always, comments are welcome because I'd love to hear other headcanons as well. ^_^ Enjoy!

**In the Time of Elvhenan**  
  
In a world that is woven together between the fabrics of the physical world and the fade, what are love and romance to the elves of days long gone? We've already learned that Elvhenan was not quite as perfect as imagined when Solas informs us that many elves were actually slaves in their society which kind of gives the idea that ancient Elvhan society and its mannerisms might not be as different from present day Thedas. I am reminded of how Solas seemed to be particularly enjoying himself at the Winter Palace. Perhaps the ball reminded him of the world he wishes to bring back? It seems to me that class and birthrights likely played a big part in Elvenan, otherwise how did they decide which elves were going to be slaves and which ones were going to be the owners?  
  
**Immortality Leads to Overpopulation**  
  
We already know that Elvhan genes don't really follow the natural order, considering that all offspring of elf/any other race will basically be the other race and not retain any Elvhan traits. This suggests that Elvhan procreation as more to do with magic than other factors. This is why I don't think ancient elves had 'sex', at least not sex as it is in a world separated from the fade and not for procreation. I'm sure that they were capable of making love, I just don't think it would have been a physical act like it is presently. Since the ancient elves were immortal, I'd say they took bringing another life into the world very seriously. Though I suppose overpopulation would likely result in a society that more easily accepts slavery into the social ladder. However I feel like its more likely that Elvhan nobles bred/created slaves as needed while the process for creating proper heirs was likely very different, though still basically the same type of magic.   
  
**How Much does Solas Really Know About the World as it is Now?**  
  
Solas tells us himself that what one is able to explore in the fade is based off that person's personal life experiences. He also tells us that he'd only 'woken up' from his Uthenera just one year before he joins the Inquisition. At this point, the world is so radically different from everything that he knows that he basically thought that everyone was tranquil since they lived disconnected from the fade and I really doubt that his first instinct was to go out researching the procreation methods of these people that he doesn't even see as people.  
  
**Flirty Solas Might Be a Little Confused**  
  
That's examine some of the remarks that Solas makes that suggest that they've been having sex off screen. The first one is, "I _am_ grim and fatalistic. Getting you into bed is just an enjoyable side benefit." and the other is, "I would never lay with you under false pretenses"  To me these can both be attributed to Solas visiting Lavellan in her dreams and don't necessarily confirm without a doubt that they've done 'it'. I also don't think Solas would be interested in physical mating, seeing it as something animalistic and perhaps even below him, but I think this is only because he hasn't actually tried it. The first time they kiss, it is Lavellan that kisses Solas first, only for him to basically attack her face like a child that has just tried icecream for the first time.  
  
  
Well, that's all I can think of right now, I may add to this later, thanks for reading. :3


End file.
